My Bro is Captain Jack!
by PodRacingprincess
Summary: Captain Jack has an unpleasant reunion with his half sister and her crew of gems. What will happen when he falls for his sis's best friend and when his sis must turn on him to survive. Can the seas be big enough for two Sparrows? Read&Review!
1. Two Sparrows

**My Bro is Captain Jack!!**

(Emerald is based on my friend**invisablemirage**read her pirate stories 2 you'll love them)

"May I ask to what means are you here?"

"I am here to bargain and I will not leave until I get what I came here for." A girl said.

The girl was half hidden in the shadows but the pirate had a good idea at who it was. It was still clear that she had black eyes and cat like smile on her earthen tone skin. She had soft lips and black hair that had red streaks in it. She had on black pants and a black shirt that was cut in a very low v-neck with a red shirt underneath. To top her outfit off she had a red sash around her waste where the gleaming hilt of her sword could be seen, along with other weapons. The hilt was silver with a black design and it had red rubies in it.

"You're only a kid. What would the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main want with the likes of a whelp like you?!"

The girl tossed a piece of red streaked hair out of her face as she whipped out her sword and placed it against his throat.

"I like the sword." The pirate smirked.

"You'd be surprised at what I have planned for you."

A gun was placed into the girl's chest.

"Now if you would be so kind." The pirate said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I smiled my most cat like smile.

"And why is that."

"You should just shut your gob and listen to her." A voice said behind him.

Jack turned his head. Another girl was standing there. The girl had green eyes and dirty blond hair. She had on a black shirt in a really low v-neck style with a green shirt underneath, to match her eyes and black pants. On her weapons belt (the hilt of her weapons were only showing) her sword hilt was silver with the same black design as the girl in red and black, the only difference was that her sword hilt had green emeralds in it.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Jack said grinning.

"You met before?! Emerald! I thought you were able to accomplish that other task without being recognized!" I hissed.

"Well…It wasn't that bad. I got the task done."

"AGGGGGGGG. I'll deal with you later." I hissed.

"Hey! Was it my fault that this one here!" Emerald glared at the pirate, "Was after the same thing."

"Well you were recognized." I growled.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat I really need to get going. So I will just point the way out and you lovely ladies can fight over me as you leave…savvy." Jack said managing to ease his way out and started edging away from us.

A sword came out of nowhere, glinting the faint light.

"And where do you think your going?!" I hissed, "I'll leave you two to pick up our captive here. Bring him back to the ship and make sure to leave any traces of us undetected! Not that there would be any traces of our appearance here tonight."

With that I crept out as silently as a cat stalking its prey.

Jack followed the sword up to the owner and saw that it had purple gems engraved in the sword that was made with the same black design as the other two swords. He slowly followed the arm up and saw another girl that had the same black extremely low v-neck but she had a purple shirt underneath it along with black pants. Around her waste she had a purple sash that was the same color as her shirt with other weapons.

"What is this?" The girl in purple hissed.

"Amethyst?!" Emerald burst out in astonishment, "I though you said that you wouldn't come."

"I changed my mind. And besides I didn't really have a choice. Scar can be stubborn as a mule."

I poked my head in and frowned.

"I heard that!" I hissed.

There was a soft landing of feet and a few whispers could be heard before I disappeared.

Another girl poked her head in and Jack could see that she was dressed the same as the others but she had a yellow shirt and yellow gems in her sword and weapons. Her eyes glinted in the light and they looked to be yellow too. She had blond hair and was pale but she did have a good tan.

"Time to leave with the caged sparrow." The girl said.

"Tweet tweet!" Amethyst said softly.

Emerald started to giggle while the girl in yellow glared at Amethyst.

"Come on Canary smile!" Emerald said.

"Hurry up and step lightly!" Canary snapped in a whisper.

"Move!" Emerald said as she shoved Jack forward.

The fearsome pirate was glancing around like crazy trying to see what he could use to escape.

"I wouldn't even think it if I were you." Amethyst growled as she prodded his back with her gun and sword.

With that he decided to go along and see what these girls wanted.

"_**Who knows Jackie maybe they'll have some rum." A miniature (positive) Jack appeared on his right shoulder.**_

"_**They're girls! And girls don't drink rum! Ye whelp!" Another miniature (negative) Jack appeared on Jacks left shoulder. **_

He just nodded to each of them without saying a word. Jack stole aboard the small boat that the girls had. They tied his wrists together behind him in complicated knots and his legs together so he could walk, but only very slowly.

"_Who knows what these girls want but if they want it…then they are headed down to Dead Man's Chest."_

Jack was so lost in thought and he was rudely awakened from thought because he was thrown across one of the girls shoulders like a pillow and carried up the ladder to a strange ship and thrown like a sack of potatoes on the ground.

"Welcome aboard our lovely ship Jackie!" A voice boomed.

Jack looked to the source of the voice, he saw a tall muscular man that had tattoos all over every inch of him. He grimaced at the sight.

"I assume that you are the bloody captain who had me captured by a bunch of girls then!" Jack yelled out.

Out of nowhere the girl in red and black drooped from the tallest mast and slapped him as hard as she could.

"_OWWWWWWW! That had to be at least twenty times harder then Anna-Maria! There's only one person with a slap that could even put Blackbeard into a coma!"_

"Hello Jackie! And no this is **my** ship! Long time no see!" I said in a perky voice.

"Well well well. Have I been drinking too much rum or is that really you?"

For an answer I slapped him again harder.

"Yup! It's you. How ya been Scarlet."

"Captain! Captain Scarlet! And I'm just fine! But now, since my ship had to be graced by your disgusting graces, I feel sick."

There was the sound of laughter, for all the crew had piled out.

"Oh! And you yell at me for being recognized, when he knows you!" Emerald yelled annoyed.

"At east he has a reason for knowing me! Unlike you!" I yelled whirling on her.

"Oh really and what is that!?" Emerald said in a challenging voice.

"Everyone I would like to introduce to you the famous Jack Sparrow my ugly, thieving, smelly, low life, not deserving to live, half brother!" I announced.

Everyone was silent.

"You mean to tell me that you and Jack are brother and sister!" Emerald screams, "Prove it!"

I sighed as I rolled up my right long sleeve, to reveal my life long secret. Everyone leaned in and gasped as they saw the mark tattooed on me, a blood red sparrow with black eyes flying over the sea into the sun.


	2. Sis looses patience

**My Bro is Captain Jack!! 2**

Dead silence was all that I was hearing from my crew and the waves that gently lapped against my ship The Scarlet Demon.

"AKWARD!" Someone called.

I glanced over at Canary.

"Way to state the obvious Canary!" I said.

"Well someone head to. Ugh Oh…Looks like someone needs to find yet another new way to snap Emerald out of it." Amethyst said.

"Emerald…Emerald! EMERALD!"

I jerked my head to one of the crew mates at the sea. He ran over and drew a bucket of sea water and splashed it in her face. Emerald was sputtering like crazy.

"Br…broth…BROTHER!" She screamed at last she glared at me then came after me with her fists.

"Back off Emerald! Besides you know I can beat you at fist fights any day." I said looking at my nails and scratching away at a bit of dirt.

This infuriated her even more. Emerald was mumbling to herself as she threw random and wild punches every where.

"HAAAAAAAA" I yawned as I dodged all of Emeralds hits.

"_This has to stop before she hurts herself, if she gets hurt she can't be in the book as one of Scarlet's Gems if no for that I wouldn't care."_

"_**Sure you do Scarlet! Stop trying to con yourself out of a lie."**_A **positive** mini me stepped onto my right shoulder.

"Ignore her. Who cares if she can't be a Gem! It would mean more rum for you."A **negative **mini me stepped out onto my left shoulder.

"_Go away." _

"I've had enough of this."

With that I stopped inspecting my nails balled my right hand into a fist and landed a smarting punch next just to the right of Emeralds left eye just above her ear. Emerald fell into a heap on the deck and got tangled in some spare rope.

"Now while you're just tangled up there you have two options. I can keep you tangled in there and the next time we make port I can drop you off there and remove all of your weapons containing all traces of you being a Gem or you can calm down and listen to orders." I said pacing back and forth sticking my finger in her face to emphasize certain points.

"Tortuga?" Emerald said.

"Tortuga." I said smirking.

"Emerald don't' glare at me! This is why I avoid the whole family reunion thing." I said annoyed.

"Come on sister you don't like seeing your dear brother." Jack called out.

I drew my sword as I put it up to his neck as I glared at him.

"I'll take that as a no." Jack glanced at the sword pointed at him.

"_**Not the best thing to say Jacki. You should apologize."**_ Mini +Jack stepped out.

"_**Apologize!?" **_Mini –Jack stepped out and reached for his gun but found it empty as he fired at +Jack, _**"Shoot that whelp!"**_

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now Jacki." I said in an icy voice.

The crew shivered as they felt the ice in my voice shill the night air. Jack noticed this and he felt the chill too.

"Because you would miss me too much?." Jack flashed a smile.

His smile was quickly replaced by him worriedly glancing at his neck as I placed my sword even closer in his neck and tilted it up.

"Guess again." I hissed with fire in my voice.

The crew and Jack started sweating. Jack looked over my shoulder at the crew.

"She's hot and cold, hugh?" Jack said.

The crew just nodded.

"_I'm loosing my patience."_

I stepped forward and frowned.

"Speak now because I'm losing my patience. And you now what action I will take if I lose patience in someone."

Jack looked at me straight in the eye and grinned a mischievous grin.

"You need me."

"So you so have a brain somewhere in that thick head of yours."

"Love, did you actually think I didn't? I'm thinking you do have a brain but it's been around too many jewels for a while."

I smirked as I sheathed my sword and squatted down so I was eye level with the dirty smelling pirate.

"At least my brain is focused on the prize and not on rum."

Jack glared at me.

"Don't be diss'n the rum love!"

"Love, you know I love rum! But I celebrate after I get my prize." I said defensively.

"You are too bloody cocky for your own good sister."

I frowned and the crew started to sweat from the sudden wave of heat. Then I closed my eyes when I opened them my eyes no longer had the fiery rage to them instead they were replaced by an icy cold stare. My crew started to shiver from the cold vibe that I gave off.

"You just made the bloodiest mistake of your life!" I said coldly.

With that said I lunged forward and grabbed the rope that bonded Jacks hands and ankles together and threw him across my shoulders like a sack of commandeered (sp?) gold.

"_How can she possibly be this bloody strong!?"_

I stormed down the ramp down to the bring. Opened a door and threw Jack down so hard that I actually created quite a dent in the wood. I bent down pulling some rope out of nowhere swiftly tying complex knots around him so he could hardly move. I pulled the nine pieces of eight out of his bandana and walked out slamming the door behind me and locking it. I leaned against the door as I inspected the Nine Pieces of Eight. Jack struggled with the knots trying to loosen them.

"Its no use, they won't loosen." I said without feeling.

"I think I can see that you bloody whelp!" Jack spat out.

Hope your comfy Brother." I yelled then I spat at his feet and started to walk away.

"Ladylike." Jack muttered.

I stopped, without turning my head, "What was that?!"

"Nothing!" Jack replied.

"That's better."

With that I stalked silently up the stairs.

"Well what happened." Emerald asked.

I looked ahead and was silent as the gentle breeze kissing the sails, I walked forward and stepped up on the bow of the ship looking at the stars.

"Scar?"

Canary stepped forward but Emerald grabbed her arm shaking her head no.

"Hugh?" Canary said.

Emerald just gave her a stare that had sadness in her eyes that said, "Leave her be. If you annoy her now she will most likely kill you."

Canary just nodded.

"What are all of you standing around for?! You know where we're headed so start moving!" Emerald bellowed at the crew.

Canary just stood there.

"_I wonder what's wrong with Scar."_

"_Scar! Now is not the time to be remembering your past! (sigh)"_


	3. Note

**Note to my readers:**

First of all I want to say thank you to all my faithful readers who have kept reading my stories and that I'm sorry about not updating quickly I've been working on some new stories.

Not to mention getting grounded from the computer doesn't really help.

I'll get the updates in as soon as I can and if you have anything that you want like: make yourself a character in one of my stories or want a conflict to come up or a side couple then just give me a message.

**For a character give me:**

Name

Hair color/eye color

Specific ability

or

who you want to date in the story

or

part of your personality so I can match you with characters who could be your friends in the story

if u want specific friends than u can tell me that as well

**bty I've decided that I'm gonna put some of my Christian faith in some of my stories and if ur not into that then just watch for the warning in the summery before you read it**


	4. The Begining of Scarlet and Sapphire

I could still remember the day Sapphire and I met perfectly

I could still remember the day Sapphire and I met perfectly. Every scent, every emotion, every thought. Every miniscule little detail was ingrained into my memory like fingerprints on my brother's compass: Clear, sharp, and irremovable. Ugh. My brother.

_I stood on the very tip of the bow, loving the way the wind blew into my face, and the gentle toss of my hair. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, inhaling the scent of the sea and the spray of the water on my cheeks. I loved the edge, the intensity, and the safest danger. Even as a child, my love for this was passionate. _

"_Scarlet!" My mother called to me. "Come down here. I need your help with something." _

"_I laughed to my self. Even at 11, I was just as much a pirate as anyone else, able to assist my mother with everything and anything. I helped her with cleaning guns and pistols, sharpening swords. . . countless chores no ordinary mother would ever let her ordinary child within a stone's throw of. My mother was special, and so was I._

_That day, she needed me to help her with an errand. We would be making port within the hour, she explained, and would I be alright with carrying a specific document to a specific person?_

"_They'd never suspect a child delivering the news," she said, "and you have al the skill of a man three times your age. You're the perfect daughter. Are you okay with this?"_

_I nodded; I loved adventure. Any adventure._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_We made port around 2:00. I hugged my mother good bye and climbed down the ship. _

_Walking alone in a strange town had a mystical air to it that I hadn't felt in a very long time. It was peace with a brand new flavor. Yum._

_I took the message to the shop I was supposed to be at, after stopping for a snack at the market. However, before I went inside, I was stopped abruptly by a strange conversation._

"_All you have to do is sneak into his study and stab him at midnight. Everyone will believe it to be suicide. The man's as glum as a mortician anyway." A sketchy looking man stood with another, his fingers not far from his pistol. _

"_How much will you pay me?" The second man's voice was as cold as his eyes. _

"_More than enough. Think about it. No one but you and I will know what has happened. The rest of the world will have no clue."_

"_It feels wrong. I know he wronged your sister, but murder?" The second man examined the knife he held, imagining how it would look blood smeared, I was sure of it. _

"_He nearly drove her to the grave, good sir. I think it only fair he end up there." The first man had an eerie look in his eyes. I was sure it wasn't from the light of the fire. _

"_You're insane!" The second man stepped back. "I knew it. I shouldn't be here. I should go." _

"_Never!" The first man wrenched the knife from the second and pierced the second man right between the shoulder blades. _

"_Ah!" The pain in his voice was eminent. "You're the devil." _

"_Thank you." He turned the knife and watched the blood pour sown the back of the dying man. _

_With his dying breath, the man said "Revenge will come to you. You will die!" _

"_It's been said before, and hey, look. I'm still alive." The man looked down upon the body with a cold, cruel smile. He looked up, the. , and by some evil twist of fate, saw my shadow. _

"_Who's there?" He spoke softly, uncharacteristically of what I had seen. "I saw you. Why don't you just come out?" _

_I pressed myself against the wall, feeling the cold stone and the frenzy of my racing heart. I willed myself to become a part of the wall._

"_Little girl?" The devil himself had found me. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your mother?" _

_I swallowed, and spoke with a fake accent. "I am- She's over there. She sent me to deliver this to Mr. Joe Greene." _

_He simply said, "He's inside. I don't think he'll be coming out, however." _

"_Why?" I played innocent. _

"_He's tired. He needed a permanent rest." He chuckled. "I killed him. Now he has all the rest he needs."_

"_What did he do?" My voice was strained. It was hard to keep my fake accent and innocence at the same time._

_Bending down, he whispered close to my face. His teeth were crooked, and his breath was foul. "Let's just say, that, between you and I, he failed to complete a little . . .task."_

_He grabbed my arm with an evil force and pulled me inside, slamming the door shut. _

_My first look at a gory death up close was disturbing at best. Blood still slowly oozed out, creating an ugly pool by the victim's back. The knife laid next to the body, covered in smeared blood and dirt. Chills went down my spine. This was to be expected, of course, considering my choice of career, but before this I had only seen bullet wounds and a few slashes. I felt a little light headed, and that wasn't only because of the victim at my feet. _

"_I suggest you forget what you've seen." He held the knife to my throat. "Because if you don't. .."_

_Ok. Now I was scared. _

_I took off running . I pulled out my pistol and took aim. "Stay back, or I'll shoot!" _

"_Shoot." The word was dull, but the insane look in his eye was horrifying. He intended to kill me at any cost. "You're funny." _

"_I've practiced."_

_He drew his pistol. "I think I'll be the one doing the shooting today." _

"_I think not!" A new voice, the voice of a girl about my age broke through the confusion. She swung down from the loft by a rope, and took out her sword. She was my age, and hopefully just as skilled. She slammed into the man's side and knocked him over. I seized my opportunity and attacked. _

_My blade was swift, my anger burning. This killer could not get away with his deeds, intentions, or plans. I fought harder than I had ever fought. I leaned things about my sword, combinations I hadn't even known were possible. I jumped up onto the counter so I would be equal in height to the man. My blade flew like fire. The man was good, however, better than any his age I had fought. He fought both me and the girl at once, backing both of us against a wall. We refused to give in to death. _

_The girl fought strongly,. As well or maybe better than me, impressive since she was the same age as me. She landed a blow that caught the killer off guard. Her blade bit his arm, creating a spurt of blood. _

_The enemy had a weakness._

_Blood became a waterfall as it fell from the killer's arm. "You terrible girl!" he bellowed. He lunged toward her with his sword, intending to rip her into pieces. _

_He almost had her. _

_I met his blade with mine, and knocked him off balance, an easy feat considering the fact he was fighting with his wounded arm. I tossed my sword up, intending to catch it to add flair. Unfortunately, my little piece of flair was cut short when the devil caught my sword and began fighting with two. _

"_Not a problem." The mysterious girl said. She tossed me her sword and then used her second to fight. "This, my dear, is why I always carry two swords. You would do well to learn from me, as I would do well to spar with you on occasion, when we get out of this little mess."_

_How she could carry on such a conversation and still best the devil was a mystery to me. "What's you're name?" _

"_Sapphire." _

"_Is that you're first or last?"_

"_Both. I've got one name and that's how I intend to use it." She grinned at me while still defeating the devil, whose arm still bled in a deadly way. "What about you?" _

"_Scarlet. One name and one name only as well. And that's how I use it." _

_Sapphire grinned. "Impressive. You can talk as well as you can fight. I like that." Her green eyes sparkled. I wondered why her name was Sapphire._

_The devil was weakening. I saw him go down, saw him land on his sword, saw it pierce through his skin. Saw him die, saw him breath ragged breaths. Saw him stand up and stumble, only to fall again, Saw him crumple into a lifeless form, Saw the look of death in his eyes, the stench of in on his breath. Saw him die. _

_And I saw it all in slow motion. _

_Sapphire brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Wow. Our first victory as a team."_

_I looked at her. "As a team?" _

"_Yea. A team. Because we are one now. Right?" She looked at me with her big green eyes and a bit of a puppy dog look. _

_I grinned. "of course we are. You saved my life, I saved yours. We're even." _

_She hugged me. "Pirates of the best kind. That's what we'll be. But, let's leave. The fight was fun, but the dead bodies in here are a bit creepy."_

"_Sure. Just one little problem. I was supposed to give this to Joe Greene." _

_I held out the note my mother had written. Sapphire took it and read it. _

"_Hey, a literate pirate. Who knew?" I joked. _

"_Shh." She shushed me. Then, she laughed. "Read this." _

_I took it from her and studied the words. _

"_Hey, what do you know? A literate pirate! Now I've seen it all!" She laughed. _

"_Shh!" I joked. "You're right. This is kinda funny"_

_The note my mother had sent Joe Greene was a note telling him to stay away from a man who had a strong resemblance to the devil. _

_I thought of the body in the little shop. "It's a little late for that." _

_We laughed. _

"_So, is your ship really big?" Sapphire asked. "I've been dying for a new route for the summer."_

Sapphire had intended to stay for the summer that day. But she had ended up staying for ever. Her and I were the best of friends, and now had our own fleet and countless adventures every day.

She was my best friend, and I was hers. It 's still a bit funny to think that with out each other we would have been dead. I laughed to my self as I went to join her on the tip of the bow. We loved to sit there and just talk, letting the wind blow back our hair, and gently caress our faces. . . . enjoying the safest danger and the most intense passion for what we loved the most. Our friendship was unique and special. But after all, how many people could say they had met their best friend in a near death situation.? _. _


End file.
